


New Toys

by mistleto3



Series: Sarumi smut [6]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, misaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saruhiko surprises Misaki for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisloveisradiant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisloveisradiant/gifts).



> Based on a prompt on tumblr sent by thisloveisradiant that suggested Saruhiko giving Misaki a King crown for his birthday and doing whatever he orders. 
> 
> This fic can also be found on [Tumblr.](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/147724698789/new-toys)
> 
> For Misaki's birthday, bless this boy I love him so much.

Misaki woke the morning of his birthday to the soft brush of Saruhiko’s lips against his inner thigh. His eyes snapped open, and he was greeted with the sight of his boyfriend between his legs, leaving trails of kisses across his stomach, down his hips, and teasingly close to his cock. Arousal instantly began to kindle in his abdomen.

As soon as Misaki was hard enough, Saruhiko breathed a quick: “Happy Birthday,” before taking him into his mouth, and Misaki wound his fingers into his dark locks, gripping them tightly as Saruhiko bobbed his head. The fog of sleepiness had cleared instantly, evaporating the moment he felt the tip of Saruhiko’s tongue flick across the head of his erection. A stream of obscenities poured past Misaki’s lips as he watched Saruhiko work him with his mouth as his hand cupped his balls and massaged his perineum.

It wasn’t long before the dexterity of Saruhiko’s tongue as it traced patterns across Misaki’s flesh drew him over the edge, and his cum spurted into his lover’s mouth, which Saruhiko swallowed obediently, then crawled up the bed so he could reach to kiss him. Misaki nipped his bottom lip, and when Saruhiko gasped in response, his tongue darted forward into Saruhiko’s mouth to taste what remained of his cum. Saruhiko groaned softly into the kiss, then almost reluctantly pulled away and got to his feet.

“You’ve got enough time to shower before breakfast is ready.”

“What about you? Don’t you wanna get off?” Misaki protested.

“Later,” came Saruhiko’s cryptic reply as he slipped off into the hallway.

It was only then that Misaki checked the clock- it was almost 9:30am; Saruhiko would usually have left for work over an hour ago. He sighed, then rolled off the mattress and padded into the bathroom.

The breakfast that Saruhiko had prepared was relatively simple, but everything tasted good (though Misaki suspected that the cookbook, which hadn’t been askew on the shelf yesterday, deserved a fair bit of the credit.)  Once his plate was clear, Misaki glanced up at Saruhiko sceptically, curious as to why he was still home at this hour.

“So, why aren’t you at work?”

“I took the day off,” Saruhiko said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, then raised an eyebrow at Misaki’s astonished expression. “What?”

Incredulous, Misaki pointed out: “They had to _force_ you to take the day off after we fought with that Sukuna kid, and you were seriously injured then. It’s not like you to take a day off.”

Saruhiko shrugged. “It’s your birthday.”

It quickly became clear that the pleasant wakeup call, a home-cooked breakfast, and the day off work weren’t the only things Saruhiko had arranged for Misaki’s birthday. Lying on the sofa was a small pile of parcels, wrapped in shiny red paper. A new, expensive-looking skateboard had sat at the top of the heap, and beneath it had been a few smaller gifts: a video game, a few items of clothing, a box of chocolates, and a movie.

Misaki had been astounded by the thought, and evidently the expense, that Saruhiko had put in. He insisted many times that this was all too much, and Saruhiko had merely clicked his tongue and ignored him, though he seemed pleased by how touched Misaki appeared to be. It was Misaki’s first birthday since the pair had officially become a couple, and evidently Saruhiko had wanted to make it special.

Saruhiko didn’t complain once when the first thing Misaki wanted to do was head to the skate park and try out his gift, and he sat in the shade watching him for almost an hour before the midday heat began to build past bearable levels. Misaki reluctantly re-joined him, obviously eager to continue playing with his new toy, but the threat of sunburn and heat exhaustion weren’t appealing, so he went with Saruhiko to find a café to sit out the worst of the sun in. Saruhiko insisted on paying for the cold drinks that both of them bought, much to Misaki’s exasperation.

When it became clear that the stifling July heat wasn’t going to die down any time soon, the pair headed home and spent the afternoon together in their apartment. It wasn’t often Misaki got the chance to spend a few hours just relaxing with Saruhiko, idly watching a movie as background noise while they leaned against one another on the couch. It was peaceful, just lounging around in one another’s company; it reminded him of the lazy afternoons they spent together when they were kids with fewer responsibilities, back when things were simpler and their heads were still full of wild dreams about daring missions and secret bases. They ended up ordering food in for dinner instead of their original plans to go out to a nice restaurant, preferring instead to extend that lazy afternoon as long as they could.

Dusk was beginning to fall when Saruhiko seemed to remember something, and he glanced over at Misaki with an unreadable expression on his face.

“I have one last present,” he said simply.

“Ah, another one? Saruhiko… you already spent too much…”

Saruhiko ignored his protests once more, getting to his feet and seizing Misaki’s wrists to tow him along behind him. “Come with me.”

There wasn’t much Misaki could do to protest, and he allowed himself to be dragged into the bedroom. “What’s in here that’s so special…?” he asked suspiciously.

Saruhiko opened the wardrobe and dug out another box, once more wrapped in scarlet paper, that he’d buried beneath a pile of clothes. It was reasonably sizeable, and when Saruhiko placed it in Misaki’s hands, he discovered that it was also quite heavy. Intrigued, he placed it on the bed to tear off the wrapping paper, and removed the lid.

Inside was an impressive array of sex toys: a pair of bullet vibrators, a spool of ribbon, a set of handcuffs, two cock rings, a dildo, an assortment of butt plugs in varying sizes, and a few different bottles of lubricant.

“J-Jesus Christ, Saruhiko…” he stammered, his cheeks burning crimson as his eyes roved across the arrangement of toys in the box. Beneath his bashfulness, there was an almost calculating look on his face, as though he was going through the vivid possibilities of what uses each of the different items could be put to. However, he paused at the sight of something unfamiliar: a large ring of metal, that had initially been hidden under some of the other items. It appeared to be handmade, and fashioned mostly from tin foil.

Misaki lifted it out of the box, wearing a rather frightened expression. “What the hell is this for…?”

Saruhiko sighed, and Misaki thought he saw a hint of embarrassment on his face. “It’s not a toy; it’s a crown.”

“A crown…? What for?”

“It’s your birthday… so you get to be King for a night.”

Misaki tilted his head. An idea of what Saruhiko had in mind was beginning to formulate in his head, but he wasn’t completely sure.

_King for a night._

Misaki had a feeling that, by that, Saruhiko was making reference to the events of an evening a few weeks ago. There was a nagging fear in Misaki, that he was usually reasonably good at keeping hidden, that Saruhiko had feelings for his King, or that Reisi would be better for him than Misaki was, and it had all come gushing out one night in a somewhat explosive fight. However, the shouting match had been forgotten when Saruhiko had grabbed Misaki and crushed their lips together, and the desperation in his touch had soothed the fear bubbling in Misaki’s gut. Between kisses, Saruhiko had reassured him that Misaki was the only person he’d ever loved in this way, and as they spoke, items of their clothing fell discarded on the ground. They’d made love on the couch that night, with Saruhiko moaning the word “King,” into Misaki’s ear as he dug his nails into his shoulders. After that, Misaki had decided he’d he quite liked being called “King,” in that context.

“What do you mean ‘King for a night’?” Misaki asked.

“I mean you get to do whatever you want to me.” As he spoke, Saruhiko glanced up at Misaki over the frames of his glasses, and there was something about the look on his face that made Misaki shiver. There was a hint of bashfulness in the faint blush beginning to colour his cheeks, and a sort of reserved anticipation in his eyes. Misaki bit his lip, a thousand possibilities flitting through the forefront of his mind.

Eventually, he settled on a first command of: “Take your clothes off,” then he took a seat on the edge of the mattress to watch Saruhiko begin to tug off his garments one by one, until he finally removed his glasses, and nothing was hidden from view. Misaki’s gaze roved across his naked body, taking in every inch of his slim frame before he yanked his own shirt over his head, then took Saruhiko’s wrist and pulled him down to kneel in his lap. Their lips met in a heated kiss, and Saruhiko’s parted obediently as Misaki’s tongue slid forward past them.

Misaki wasted little time before his hands started wandering, his palms ghosting down Saruhiko’s front and over the sharp points of his hips. When Misaki’s fingers found their way down to Saruhiko’s cock to wrap around it, he allowed the moans to spill past his lips unhindered; it was Misaki’s birthday after all, so the least he could do was let himself go a little. With his free hand, Misaki groped around for one of the new bottles of lubricant, then slicked his fingers with it hurriedly and pressed one inside Saruhiko, thrusting it slowly as he continued to stroke his cock. Saruhiko rocked his hips backwards, gasping as the digit brushed his sweet spot and his vision burst with stars.

“Misaki…” he breathed.

“Keep calling me ‘King’…” Misaki’s lips brushed Saruhiko’s earlobe as he spoke.

A shiver ran down Saruhiko’s spine as he corrected himself. “King…”

Misaki bit his lip at the sound, pressing another finger into his lover as the hairs on his arms stood on end. “Fuck, that’s hot…” he hissed, and as Saruhiko pressed a kiss to his shoulder, he could feel his lips curving into a smirk.

Deciding that Saruhiko had gotten a little ahead of himself, Misaki reached for the box and fished about inside it for a moment before drawing out one of the toys and dangling it teasingly in front of Saruhiko’s face. A faint blush tinted his cheeks at the sight of the butt plug, but Misaki felt him shift in his lap to part his legs a little further. The smallest of his actions betrayed his eagerness, and Misaki loved it.

Teasingly slowly, he positioned the toy between his lover’s thighs and began to ease it in and out of him, pushing it a little deeper with each thrust until it was fully seated inside. Little, quiet gasps of pleasure flooded past Saruhiko’s lips with each movement as he rocked his hips forward towards Misaki’s hand, then back towards the toy. Misaki’s gaze flickered between Saruhiko’s face and the gift box as he contemplated what to try out next.

After a moment of teasing him with the toy, he finally lifted Saruhiko off his lap and lay him on his back on the sheets, then rummaged through the box until he found what he wanted: a cock ring and a bullet vibrator. Saruhiko bit his lip at the sight of them, watching Misaki intently as he knelt between Saruhiko’s thighs and stretched the ring experimentally with his fingers, then slicked it with a little more of the lubricant and slid it slowly down the shaft of Saruhiko's cock. Saruhiko arched his back at the new sensation, his fingers fisting in the sheets.

“Does that feel okay?” Misaki glanced up at his face.

Saruhiko nodded eagerly. Reassured, Misaki allowed himself a moment to take in the sight, then quickly rid himself of the last of his clothes and reassumed his position between Saruhiko’s legs. With one hand, he slowly began to move the toy inside Saruhiko, while with the other, he turned the bullet vibrator on to the lowest setting and drew it up the underside of Saruhiko’s cock.

“Fuck!” Saruhiko’s eyes fell closed as he gasped the word, while Misaki watched his reaction raptly, noticing the way he tensed and twitched at the sudden wave of pleasure. Misaki paused with the tip of the toy pressed just below the head of Saruhiko’s cock, savouring the whine that slipped past his teeth. Then, he trailed it slowly downwards, tracing patterns across Saruhiko’s inner thigh, then sliding it up to press it to his perineum.

“A-ah…” The whimper that burst past Saruhiko’s lips was high-pitched, almost feminine.

Misaki leaned forward over him, kissing just beneath his ear before murmuring: “This is a great present… I love seeing you let go and get all desperate; it’s cute.” As he spoke, he turned up the speed on the vibrator, and Saruhiko let out another thin moan.

“A-aren’t you going to fuck me?” he asked impatiently.

“Later. I’m having fun doing this for now.”

“It’s _your_ birthday. Why am I the one getting all the attention?”

“’Cause it’s fun to see you a screaming, begging mess. If you wanna give me attention though I’m not gonna refuse.”

Saruhiko’s hand instantly found its way between Misaki’s legs to start pumping him slowly, and a low moan slipped past Misaki’s lips as Saruhiko’s expert fingers worked him in exactly the way he knew Misaki liked best.

“N-now you’re just trying to tease me so I’ll fuck you…”

Saruhiko smirked knowingly but said nothing, and as though in punishment, Misaki turned the vibrator up to its highest setting and pressed it to a sensitive spot on the underside of Saruhiko’s cock.

A cry caught in Saruhiko’s throat. “Fuck! P-please…”

Misaki shivered at the sound. “Please what?” The restraint in his voice was palpable.

“King… please fuck me.” Any hint of shame or embarrassment that had edged its way into his tone before had evaporated, consumed by the overwhelming lust that burned in every nerve in Saruhiko’s body.

Misaki could do nothing but indulge him, and with shaking hands, he withdrew the toy from his lover and positioned his cock against his entrance, wasting no time in pressing himself inside. Saruhiko let out a gasp of relief as Misaki leaned over him and rocked his hips forward until he was hilt deep.

“Fuck...” Misaki breathed, watching the rapturous expression on Saruhiko’s face as he threw his arms around Misaki’s neck and dug his nails into the muscle of his shoulder. Hurriedly, the pair began to move together.

“Harder…” Misaki hadn’t been inside him for more than a minute, but already Saruhiko was begging for more.

 _Of course,_ Misaki thought. _He didn’t get off this morning; he’s probably been waiting for this all day._

“Harder what?” Misaki asked teasingly.

“ _King…_ please fuck me harder…”

Misaki swore at the desperation in his voice. There was nothing that got Misaki hot and bothered faster than seeing his boyfriend abandon his pride and _beg_ him for more. The euphoria in his expression, the way his arms and legs shook and his breath came in deep gasps and his cock twitched as the vibrator continued to trace up and down its underside and precum dripped onto his abdomen…

Misaki’s vision blurred and he lost himself, burying his face in Saruhiko’s shoulder and sinking his teeth into the flesh as he began to thrust into him hastily. A sound almost like a growl tore up his throat, carnal and animalistic. He forgot himself when Saruhiko was like this, forgot his shame and his bashfulness, forgot his reservations, forgot everything that wasn’t the man writhing and screaming beneath him. Saruhiko was the type of person who liked to be in control, and to see him surrender himself to his lust… every sound that flooded past Saruhiko’s lips sent a new shock of electricity down Misaki’s spine, raising goosebumps on his arms and adding to the ever-increasing arousal pooled between his thighs, until it was too much to bear.

Misaki’s trembling fingers found their way back to the cock ring and removed it hurriedly, then sped up his movements once more. Each of Misaki’s rough, desperate thrusts was met with the bucking of Saruhiko’s hips, forcing his lover as deep inside him as he would go.

“F-fuck… I-I’m gonna… h-haa…” Saruhiko’s voice was breathy, the words escaping his lips as nothing more than strangled whimpers. All of teasing had him on edge within minutes, and Misaki was all too happy to let him have his release. Misaki crushed their lips together, feeling Saruhiko moan in ecstasy into the rough kiss as he tightened deliciously around him, his cum spilling across his stomach.

Misaki kept rocking his hips slowly, revelling in the sensation of his lover climaxing around him as his own orgasm began to swell within him. With a low moan through gritted teeth, Misaki pulled out and wrapped his hand around his cock, shuffling forwards on his knees as he made the last few thrusts into his palm.

“H-haa…” His moan caught in his throat as he arched his back, his eyelids falling half-closed, but not shutting completely so that he could watch as his cum spurted across Saruhiko’s lips and jaw and trickled down his neck. A shiver ran down Misaki’s spine at the sight of Saruhiko’s tongue darting out to lap up a bead of cum that had fallen onto his lip. He leaned down to kiss him, smirking as he tasted himself in Saruhiko’s mouth for the second time that day. When the kiss broke apart, they both took a moment to catch their breath.

Misaki kissed him on the forehead, his cheeks beginning to darken as the bashfulness that his lust had suppressed came trickling back. “I think I quite like birthday sex.”

“Is that so?” Saruhiko raised an eyebrow.

“Normally it takes me ages to get you to let go enough to act all slutty like that.”

Saruhiko clicked his tongue. “That’s because I have a sense of pride.”

“I like it though, when you go crazy like that. I wish you’d do it more often.”

“Alright, alright.”

“Thank you,” Misaki kissed him on the cheek.

Saruhiko caught his lips briefly, then murmured: “Happy birthday.”

 


End file.
